Bonnie and Clyde
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Another AU that won't leave me alone. Pryde/Wisdom


Title: Bonnie and Clyde

Fandom: X-men  
Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom

Rating: PG13/Rish

Prompt: 035 Sixth Sense

Summary: Another AU that wouldn't go away. Damnation.

"There's a girl in Illinois who can walk through walls! What's to stop her from walking into a bank vault..." -Senator Kelly, X-men Movie

"Maybe we could turn to a life of crime or something."

"A mutant Bonnie and Clyde? Who'd buy that?"

"Oh come on, the Dynamic Duo, Pryde and Wisdom. How's that? Like Starsky and Hutch, Butch and Sundance..."

"Ren and Stimpy." -- Pete Wisdom and Kitty Pryde, Excalibur #90

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon Pryde. We gotta get out of here!"

"I'm working as fast as I can. These damn computer locks are a pain in the ass!" Kitty's voice hissed through the communicators. "They change the codes every couple of months, but they're a pretty predictable pattern. I just have to find the point from which I'm extrapolating, here."

"Well, we don't have forever." His voice was doubled in her ear. He must be right outside the room.

"Thanks for the recap." Kitty rolled her eyes as Pete entered the safe room, gun drawn. "You take care of security?"

"Oh yeah. The cameras are melted sludge. As for the guards, even if they wake up, walking will not be their preferred mode of travel for a while." He pointed to the taser on his belt.

"That's original." Kitty swiped at her forehead, pushing sweaty locks out of her eyes.

"Instead of mocking my successful methods," Pete leaned down next to her and she could feel his breath on her neck. At any other time, she'd have been fine with that, but it was hot enough in that fucking room. "Why don't you just go on and get your bit done. Why don't you just phase through the lock and short it out? Honestly. Sixth sense for safe cracking, my ass."

"If you ever want me _near _that ass again, you'll let me do my job. If I phase through a computer lock, it will register as a security breach, and set off every major alarm in the God-forsaken building. That's sort of their advantage." Kitty shoved him to the side with a slight grunt, not taking her eyes off of the safe. Finally, the familiar click of the lock echoed through the room. "Ha!"

She pulled the door open, Pete scrambling to get back behind her where he could see into it, as well. They both inhaled sharply as their query was exposed.

"Fuck _me._"

"You give me that, and I just might." Kitty snorted, trying to downplay her shock. It really was a beautiful diamond. It was roughly the size of Wisdom's fist, and once it was cut up and distributed through their various contacts, it would be worth roughly two and a half million dollars. "I mean, holy shit. For that thing, I'd even fuck John."

"For that thing _I'd _fuck John." Pete snorted.

"Aww, Pete. I had no idea you felt that way. I'm game if you are." Kitty giggled.

"Right." Pete grimaced and shuddered slightly. "And on that scintilating mental image, let's get it out of here." He lifted the diamond out of the safe, tucking it safely into the pouch on Kitty's belt.

"Good plan, Wisdom." She took his hand, pulling him along with her through the wall of the building. They ran to the fence on the far side of the compound where Kitty put them through that, as well. They didn't speak until they were in the car.

"Now we go see Ream?"

"Tomorrow." Pete veered the car off of the road into a small patch of grass by the highway. He barely got his seatbelt off before Kitty was straddling his lap and kissing him like her life depended on it.

"Good." She stopped for a minute to take a breath. "I don't plan on being dressed for company in a few minutes." She strained backwards against the steering wheel to unbutton her shirt.

Pete grinned. She was wearing the good bra. The one she always wore for big jobs because big jobs got her hot. And this had been one hell of a big job. He was willing to bet the entire diamond that they'd just liberated that the matching knickers were soaked.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm not doing this in the front seat again." Pete shook his head. "I had the gear shift diggin' into my ribs the whole time last time."

"Baby." Kitty rolled her eyes, placing a hand on his chest and pushing them both backwards, through the seat, and into the back of the car. She had to admit, though, the backseat was way more comfortable.

"There, now." Pete smiled, pulling her forward so that he could get a mouth onto her right breast. She gasped and buried her fingers in his hair, holding him to her with her intense grip. He managed to pull back far enough to smirk up at her. "Isn't that better?"

Her only reply was to push him backwards on the seat and get to work on his clothes.

* * *

"I can't believe we have it." Kitty was lying across chest, on her stomach, holding the diamond out in front of both of them.

"I know."

"Two and a half _million_ dollars." Kitty giggled frantically, leaning down to lightly bite him on the collarbone. He sighed heavily.

"Actually, love, it's a little less than that."

"How much less?"

"Well, when I talked to Ream, he agreed to hold onto a small piece of it for me, and so we're selling the rest. It really comes out to something like 2.49999 million." He smiled.

"What in the world would you do that for?" Kitty propped herself up to look at him seriously. He needed to tred lightly, here. Pryde liked money.

"Well I thought maybe I could have it set, like. Put it in, say, a ring?"

"...A ring?" Dawning comprehension was warring with her unwillingness to believe what she was hearing. It was evident all over her face, and Pete was loving every minute of it.

"Yep. You said that we could talk about it again after the heist." He shrugged.

"Wisdom, I said I'd _fuck_ you for the diamond." Kitty lowered her eyebrows. She hoped that'd be enough to get him to talk about something else.

"And so you did." Pete smiled broadly. She punched him, lightly, in the chest, but he was not going to be deterred this time. "But, that was just to see it. I figured that maybe for a piece of it to keep..."

Kitty's eyes flicked back to the massive diamond.

"Okay, you win, Wisdom. We're talking about it."

"And? What are we saying?"

"We're saying..." She smiled, suddenly, and reached down, under the front seat, bringing up her engraved, silver flask that he'd given her for their two year anniversary. She opened it and took a drink before offering it to him. "We're saying why the hell not?"

She smiled, taking another sip from the flask, wincing only slightly as the whisky burned its way down her throat. "Now, let's have a toast. To Bonnie and Clyde." Kitty grinned. Pete leaned in, giving her a bruising kiss.

"To Pryde and Wisdom."


End file.
